


No Longer Rival

by psychemenace



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychemenace/pseuds/psychemenace
Summary: Yuuri and Yurio meet after four years.





	No Longer Rival

Yuuri was invited at a Gala in Russia. Yurio agreed to fetch him at the airport, so he was quite excited and nervous at the same time. It had been years since they last saw each other, so he was looking forward to meeting Yurio. When he finally arrived at the airport, he searched for Yurio. He glanced at his clock to check if he was on time. He was on time. 

Thinking that maybe Yurio was going to be late, he decided to wait near the exit. While he sauntered towards the taxi lane, someone blond and handsome waved at him. He jolted.When he looked closely, body leaning over, eyes narrowed, he saw that it was none other than Yuri Plisetsky! Boy did that nearly gave Yuuri a heart attack. But he tried to stay clam lest he wanted to piss the other off. So he was pressing his fingers together to ease his anxiety; chanting things inside his mind just to calm himself down. 

As Yurio was getting closer and closer to him, Yuuri couldn’t help but swallow hard. After four long years, he couldn’t believe that Yurio turned into this absolutely gorgeous hottie, with a jaw that was as sharp as a figure skater’s skates. 

Yuuri gawked at Yurio, absolutely stunned and awestruck at his transformation. He asked the other how tall he was already. Flustered, Yurio replied that he was already 188 cm. 

“Ha! I’m taller than you now, you pig”

Yuuri was waiting for such a retort but nothing came, only,

“Let’s go?”

That surprised him. Well behaved Yurio. His sister would surely lose her wits over this. 

They hailed a taxi. When they arrived at the City Square, they both got off. 

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asked; cheeks flustered, fogged breath painting whorls in the air. 

“Since you don’t have much stuff with you. Why don’t we take a stroll a little bit before going to the hotel?” Yurio said cooly as he buried his hands inside his pockets. 

“Is that alright?”

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide. He blushed much much redder now. Redder than rudolf the raindeer’s nose. He was sweating profusely too, nervous, unable to calm down because the chilly air made his heart feel like it had expanded for some reason.

“Ah.. Ah.. Yes! Yes of course. No problem.” He stuttered.

Yuuri wasn’t really used to hanging out with good looking people. He was walking beside Yurio, feeling awkward; looking so small beside the teenager. The other was indifferent to his surroundings. From time to time, he talks about random stuff with Yuuri just to converse. But Yuuri was being too conscious of himself because everyone was staring at them! He’s freaked out. As a response, (this is his anxiety speaking) he raised his shoulders, and hid his face by tilting his head downwards. Yurio thought he was just cold. He stared at his companion for a while. He stopped walking; blond brows furrowed; worried; and then, he took off his ear muffs and handed them to Yuuri. 

“Russian winter is bitter.” Yurio said. 

Yuuri paused, parted his lips and then said his thanks. He adjusted the ear muffs on his ears. He was trembling so he wasn’t able to wear them properly.

“Let me.” Yurio said. 

Yuuri’s heart was beating furiously now. And he was starting to think that everyone around them heard how loudly his heart was beating so he was distraught and embarrassed. In his panic, he accidentally brushed his hand against Yurio’s. Yurio ends up blushing so hard he looks like a tomato.

It turned out over the years Yuuri became more than just a figure skater and a rival to him. He became his source of inspiration as well. He was no longer the spoiled, bratty Yurio he once were. But someone who genuinely wanted Yuuri to look at him like how Yuuri had always looked at Viktor.


End file.
